


Under An Umbrella

by rrobin562



Series: Series of Fortunate Reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Umbrellas, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrobin562/pseuds/rrobin562
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled out. She stared at the object in confusion. "An umbrella?" / / One-shot Reveal Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under An Umbrella

Ladybug clutched her yo-yo, her eyes directed at the blue weather-themed akuma.

"You cannot defeat me!" The akumatized man bellowed. He aimed his blue gauntlet at the sky. A blue ray of light shot up from a circular hole in the center of his glove. The rain began to pour harder, the winds gaining speed. His blue cape whipped behind him. "Give me your Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"This fight has gone on long enough!" The pig-tailed girl declared before she threw her polka-dotted yo-yo up in the air. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled out. She stared at the object in confusion. "An umbrella?"

Chat Noir was crouched down beside her. "Any ideas, M'lady?"

The heroine quickly scanned her surroundings. She spotted the canopy of a nearby cafe behind the akumatized person, the blue glove of the akuma and Chat Noir.

She only had to share a look with Chat for the cat-themed hero to understand. He gave a nod before he called out. "Cataclysm!" The blonde boy ran towards the akumatized villain, his hand lifted in the air.

Ladybug ran towards the canopy, umbrella in hand, and used it as her leaping pad toward her opponent. The akuma was too distracted with Chat Noir to notice the red-clad girl in mid-air behind him.

He stumbled forward as Ladybug hooked her legs around his neck while Chat Noir moved back to avoid getting hit with their opponent's flailing arms. The villain made a move to lift his gloved hand at Ladybug but she stabbed the umbrella into the hole where the blue ray of light was supposed to escape.

With that out of the way, she made a grab for the watch wrapped around his left wrist. She tore it away from him with only a bit of resistance and jumped off of the akuma, landing on the ground in a roll.

She quickly threw the watch on the floor and crushed the object with her foot, releasing the evil butterfly. She cleansed it and let it fly off. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She smiled, victorious.

The heavy rainfall didn't end, but it quieted into a soft drizzle.

Chat Noir picked up the polka-dotted umbrella and headed towards Ladybug. He stopped just a few feet from colliding with her. The green-eyed boy lifted a fist at his partner which she reciprocated.

"Bien joué!" They spoke in unison, their fists meeting each other half-way.

Chat Noir lifted the umbrella and offered it to her, his smile was unlike the usual flirtatious grins he gave her. Ladybug cursed her heart for fluttering for a moment as she traced his features with her eyes.

Ladybug couldn't help but be filled with a strange sense of déjà vu. Why was this scene so familiar?

She blinked and timidly tried to take the umbrella from her partner, their fingers brushing momentarily causing unanticipated bolts of electricity to travel up their arms. Ladybug instantly took the object into her hands and grasped it close to her chest, trying to calm her traitorous rapidly beating heart.

She felt heat rise up into her cheeks, staining it pink, as she continued to gaze at the blonde hero who, she noted, was actually good-looking and wondered how she never noticed it before.

The said boy's cheeks flushed a vivid shade of red, noticing how deeply the pig-tailed girl was staring at him. He felt the breath leave his lungs as he gazed into his partner's beautiful blue orbs.

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the umbrella suddenly shut close, trapping her inside it. She gave muffled sound of surprise.

Chat's eyes widened in surprise and a laugh bubbled out of his lips without his consent. His eyes shutting as his shoulders shook in mirth.

Ladybug peeked out of the umbrella and, hearing her partner's infectious laugh, let out a small giggle. If she wasn't blushing before, she sure would be blushing now.

Their laughs slowly subsided and when their eyes met...

It clicked.

"Marinette...?" Chat whispered, his eyes gradually widening.

"Adrien..." Ladybug breathed.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked, his green orbs flickered with uncertainty and gravitated towards the ground. His up-turned lips turned down.

Ladybug impulsively grabbed the Chat's - Adrien's - chin and forced him to look at her. "I could never be disappointed in you." It was her turn to look downward, her hands wandering to her sides. "If anything, it should be you who's disappointed in me."

Chat Noir, albeit hesitating for a moment, lifted his hand and cupped Ladybug's - no, Marinette's - face. "I could never be disappointed in you." He reiterated her words. He paused and placed his left hand on her shoulder. "I don't care - I never cared - who the girl behind that mask is because...No matter who you are, I'll always love you."

Marinette caressed his face with both of her hands. "And I love you."

Adrien blinked in surprise. "Wha - " He was cut off with the girl's lips meeting his.

His eyes widened before closing them and pulling his long-time partner closer to him, situating left hand on her hips and his right on her neck as Marinette's hands drifted from his cheeks and hooked themselves behind his neck.

Their Miraculouses weren't beeping for the kwamis knew not to interrupt as this was a moment long awaited for.

Adrien's lips were interlocked Marinette's soft ones in a long gentle kiss under the rain.

The umbrella that brought them together laid beside them, forgotten.

* * *

 

The following day, multimedia only talked about the two superheroes of Paris and their kiss under the rain.

Simply put, Marinette and Adrien were mortified by the fact that there were multiple videos of their kiss in different angles going viral on the internet.


End file.
